isc_pediafandomcom_de-20200214-history
Vorlage:Country showdata
__NOEDITSECTION__ eine interne Datencontainer nicht für die direkte transkludiert werden. Es wird indirekt von Vorlagen wie verwendet flag, flagicon, and others. Flag of None.svg}}}|thumb| } | Siehe auch: [[Flag of } | }}]] Standard parameters Parameter name Value Meaning alias } | } | undefined! }} Main article name ( }) } | shortname alias } (optional) Display name to be used for the wikilink, if alias is a disambiguated article name, for example }} flag alias } | } | undefined! }} Image name (File: }, shown above right) }}}} | Flag variants } | }}} | }} Label Flag image (40px) Image name } | } 40px|border }}}} }} } | } 40px|border }}}} }} } | } 40px|border }}}} }} } | } 40px|border }}}} }} } | } 40px|border }}}} }} } | } 40px|border }}}} }} } | } 40px|border }}}} }} } | } 40px|border }}}} }} } | } 40px|border }}}} }} } | } 40px|border }}}} }} } | } 40px|border }}}} }} } | } 40px|border }}}} }} } | } 40px|border }}}} }} } | } 40px|border }}}} }} } | } 40px|border }}}} }} } | naval 40px|border } }} } | air force } }} } | army 40px|border } }} }} } } } } | Military ensigns } | This template includes a naval ensign flag variant that can be used with Vorlage:Navy: * }}}}}} → }}}}}} * }}}}|naval}} → }}}}|naval}} | } | Marinefahne dieses Volk ist das gleiche wie ihre Nationalflagge, so Vorlage: Navy erzeugt die folgende: * }}}}}} → }}}}}} }}}} } | This template includes an air force ensign flag variant that can be used with Vorlage:Air force: * }}}}}} → }}}}}} * }}}}|air force}} → }}}}|air force}} }} } | This template includes an army ensign flag variant that can be used with Vorlage:Army: * }}}}}} → }}}}}} * }}}}|army}} → }}}}|army}} }} }} } | Redirect aliases This template can also be used via an alias name (implemented as a redirect to this template): Alias name output output } | } (data }|redirect=no}} view) }}} }}} }} } | } (data }|redirect=no}} view) }}} }}} }} } | } (data }|redirect=no}} view) }}} }}} }} } | } (data }|redirect=no}} view) }}} }}} }} } | } (data }|redirect=no}} view) }}} }}} }} }} Example usage * }}}}}} → }}}}}} * }}}}}} → }}}}}} } | * }}}}}} → }}}}}} }} } | Using a flag variant * }}}}| }}} → }}}}| }}} * }}}}| }}} → }}}}| }}} }} } | Using a redirect alias * }}} → }}} * }}} → }}} * }}} → }}} }} } | Related templates Please see the following related country_data templates: * Template:Country data } }}} } | * Template:Country data } }}} }} } | * Template:Country data } }}} }} } | * Template:Country data } }}} }} } | * Template:Country data } }}} }} } | * Template:Country data } }}} }}}} /doc | Other information /doc|alias= }|cat= }}} }} | | }}}}}}} }| }}}}}}}}} |Country data }|| |Country data }|| }}}}}}}}}}} /doc| }}}}}}}| }}}}}}}}}}} |link box=This is the documentation for Template: . It is automatically generated by Template:Country showdata. Please after making any changes to this template. /doc| This template has a /doc subpage for the purposes of categories and documentation specific to this template.| |sysop| This template is fully protected and any categories should be added to the template's action=edit&preload=Vorlage:Category_interwiki/preload}} /doc subpage, which is not protected.| Any Kategorien should be added to the template's action=edit&preload=Vorlage:Category_interwiki/preload}} /doc subpage, which does not exist yet.}}}} }}